


My heart is in your hands

by etherealabyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, mentions of abuse, mentions of remus lupin - Freeform, snape is in love, snape trusts somebody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealabyss/pseuds/etherealabyss
Summary: After finishing his duty as the hallway patrol for the evening, Severus reminisced about the beginning of his and (Y/N)'s friendship and tried to figure out when he actually started to fall for her without him noticing.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: my snape stories collection





	My heart is in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i actually didn't think i'd write a second snape short story but during an exam i took this week this concept popped up in my head and i couldn't stop myself but write it. i tried my best to describe the world of hp properly and do y'all justice but my knowledge is limited since i haven't read the books (but one of my best friends is a big potterhead and frequently explains everything there is to know about the things that weren't shown in the movies). english isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes, i'm very sorry! also, feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoy emotional severus because we all need that sometimes

Severus was wandering through the dark, grey hallways. He liked being on hallway patrol – in the many years of teaching at Hogwarts, he found himself enjoying walking through the old castle and being left alone with his thoughts. For the longest time, it was the thing that relaxed him the most, since being in his chambers meant he was at the place where most of his grading took place. The snow was falling quietly, making the courtyard of the castle look majestic. The silence was almost deafening, and the tall, dark-haired man was enjoying it tremendously. His black, tight coat hugged his body firmly, keeping him comfortable. Usually, his fingers would be freezing by now, but ever since he became friends with the lovely, new Astronomy professor (Y/N) he kept pocket warmers with him whenever he left his chambers. She made him put a charm on them to keep them warm at all times and even though he made sarcastic remarks about them when he received them, he was secretly grateful about the gift because it kept his hands pleasantly warm and it constantly reminded him that he had a friend, someone who believed and cherished him – even if he couldn’t understand why anybody would. 

It was about 11 p.m. when he stopped at a window to admire the small snowflakes falling to the ground. He loved the winter – he didn’t enjoy the cold as much as one might think, but the feeling of sitting in front of his fireplace and having a cup of tea while witnessing a blizzard outside got him stoked about December and January in July and now that he could finally do that, he was more than just excited to have his favourite beverage and warm his feet at the same time. Time went by very slowly as the man strolled down the corridors, making sure nobody even thought about getting out of bed. He liked being feared. Severus didn’t care enough about the students to form a bond with any of them – of course, he had the ones he liked better than the others, but once they left the school, they became faint memories in the back of his mind; he had other things to worry about, after all.

At around midnight he knew his turn to roam the hallways was over, so he made his way back to his chambers. As he opened the heavy, brown doors, he immediately felt the warmth of the room take over his body. Chilling goosebumps covered his entire being just before he stepped into the room and took off his coat. “Good evening, Severus” he heard from his study. “Good evening to you too, (Y/N)” Severus smiled. 

Ever since (Y/N) became a professor at Hogwarts he felt drawn to the newcomer. The way she interacted with the children, how much the mythical creatures adored her, how she wrapped everyone around her finger – it mesmerised him. The thing that surprised him the most was when she introduced herself to him and he ignored her, she didn’t have a problem with that. She started sitting next to him at lunch and just smiled at him whenever he glared at her. He honestly didn’t understand why she was so kind to him when she could just talk to anyone else who would love to chat with her. That didn’t stop her, though. She even made sure to save him a seat at conferences when he was late. Severus would thank her and even felt the corners of his lips rise whenever she made a joke or mocked the person speaking. 

After just a few days he got accustomed to her being his seating partner and whenever anybody tried to sit down next to him, he gave them a lecture about why that particular seat was taken. They even started chatting during their meal breaks about their work and their dislike of some specific students. To Severus’ surprise (Y/N) laughed at all the comments he made about the people surrounding him. At first, he was annoyed by that because he was sure she was just laughing at him but once she started referencing his statements, creating inside jokes, he realised that she was laughing with him. It was a strange feeling to make someone laugh on purpose because most people never got to see that side of him. 

Severus found out that her chambers were just mere metres away from his, so they agreed to walk to breakfast together. During that time, they would talk about the school, each other’s subjects, the muggle world and their understanding of philosophical ideologies. To students their conversations sounded otherworldly – nothing made sense to them. All of the children were shocked to see someone spend time with the nasty professor, especially someone as young and beautiful as (Y/N). Even though she seemed to enjoy Professor Lupin’s company as well, she was more often seen with Professor Snape than anybody else. 

“Severus, how would you feel about me joining you in your chambers so we can grade exams together?” she asked him at the beginning of October during their usual morning strolls. “Why would we do that?” he asked as he raised his eyebrow, looking down at her. “It gets lonely sometimes and I would enjoy your company” she answered, ignoring the slight rudeness in his response. Severus thought about her request and found himself enjoying the thought of the two of them working together. “I suppose we could do that” he said before he led her into the Great Hall. “It’s a date, then” she grinned and strutted forwards, leaving him standing at the entrance, not quite sure how he should reply to that. 

At first, she would arrive at around seven pm, sat down on the other side of his large work desk and started grading until it was time to leave. A few days after their working pattern had intertwined, she started making herself at home. She brewed them tea and started the fire in his fireplace before any work would be done. While they were working, barely anything was said. Neither of them was the chit-chat type which both of them enjoyed about the other. After they would finish their work for the day, they would treat themselves to some fire-whiskey and talk about the current events that were depicted in the Daily Prophet. Severus grew to love her company – it was one of the things he was looking forward to every day. The entire school was filled to the brim with rumours about them which drove the Potions professor insane. Who are they to make up lies about them? During one particular evening, he spent multiple minutes walking up and down his living room, exclaiming one nasty comment after the other about the unbelievable behaviour of their students. 

“It’s okay Severus, they are children – are you going to let their adolescent thoughts get to you?” (Y/N) sighed tiredly because she was tired of his complaints. “Sit with me and take a deep breath, it’s okay” she said calmly, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it softly. She proceeded to instruct him how to breathe when he almost started yelling at her. “I am a grown man, I don’t need your guidance” he scoffed, immediately regretting what he said. “Stop whining, Severus – do it for me, alright? I want to see if it could calm someone as short-tempered as you are, down” she chuckled and turned her body to his so that they were facing each other properly at the desk. 

“Alright” he sighed and crossed his arms. “No, not like that – stick out them out” (Y/N) told him and proceeded to stick her arms out so that their hands would eventually touch. Once he followed her instructions, her hands held onto his, which made Severus jump slightly. He was not used to being touched by anybody. “Now I want you to close your eyes and follow the rhythm of my breath” she added and started breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. He did as he was told but he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. In front of him sat a woman with eyes so bright they could light up the darkest night and a smile that melted his heart. He watched her nostrils flare due to her being concentrated and couldn’t help himself but smile. Then it dawned on him – the woman sitting in front of him was currently trying to better his situation. She decided that she wanted to help him even though he didn’t even ask for it. She cared about him. She genuinely cared. Nobody had previously ever cared about him. Before he could lose himself in his thoughts while he listened to the comfortable sound of her breathing, she brought him back to reality. “How do you feel now?” (Y/N) asked and tilted her head to the side. 

“I surprisingly ... feel better” he mumbled and looked at their intertwined fingers. Something about that made him very, very happy. “That’s great to hear!” (Y/N) answered and squeezed his hands before she let go and leaned back against the wooden chair just before she relaxed her shoulders and yawned. “Oh, would you look at that! It’s one in the morning! Where has the time gone?” she asked as Severus struggled to answer. “I think the muggles have a saying for that as an answer” he started. “Which would be?” (Y/N) asked and got up. “Time flies when you’re having fun, I think” he answered and felt his cheeks turn red. The woman started laughing softly and patted his shoulder as she walked past him. “I’m going to head to bed, Sev – since it’ll be the weekend tomorrow, how about we work in my chambers, you know, for a change?” she chuckled and put on her coat. “I would like that. Also, what did you just call me?” Severus answered dumbfoundedly, raising his eyebrows. “I called you Sev, does that bother you? I just thought it sounded cute” she answered, her cheeks turning just as bright red as his did just moments before. She did not mean to make him uncomfortable. “I’m ... okay wit,h it” he said softly and followed her to the exit. “See you tomorrow, then” (Y/N) smiled and made her way to her chambers as he waved her goodbye.

As he got ready for bed, he thought about her soft hands – how much small they were in comparison and how they seemed to fit so perfectly in his. Ever since Lily died, he hadn’t felt any sort of happiness until he met this witch who seemingly went straight for his heart and somehow, he allowed her and found himself loving it.

In the middle of November, they started spending every free second they had together. They told each other everything. (Y/N) even spent some nights in his chambers. For the first couple of sleepovers, she slept on his couch, but during one particular evening, they sat on his bed and talked about space. Their conversation went on for hours - they talked about the importance of the planets regarding astrology, how they impacted the zodiac signs and tried to wrap their heads around the multiverse. Just before dawn Severus realised that he had been talking for twenty minutes, looked at (Y/N) and grinned because she had fallen asleep to him rambling. He caressed her back and decided to let her stay on his bed. As the man tried to get up, she reached out for his hand. Neither of them said anything. He took her hand into his and felt her tugging on it softly. Severus let her pull him onto the bed and laid down next to her. To his surprise, she immediately moved her body so that she could rest her head on his chest. The dark-haired man wrapped his arm around her and listened to her steady breath until both of them had fallen asleep. Before he could drift away, he secretly hoped that she couldn’t feel his racing heartbeat. 

The gloomy professor couldn’t deny his interest in her anymore. He felt his heart jump whenever she looked at him and almost skip a beat when she laughed at remarks he made. (Y/N) had mentioned that her love language was physical contact and gave Severus a warning that if he felt uncomfortable, he should just tell her and she would stop. Little did she know Severus loved it when she touched her. 

Previously, he would never let anybody touch him. Ever since his father started abusing him physically, he avoided letting anybody get near him. Not even Lily was allowed to hug him. Once he became an adult, he did avoid people on purpose, and since nobody was on good terms with him, he was never confronted with his dislike of being touched. Until he met (Y/N). She made him feel safe and even turned his perspective on physical contact around completely. Whenever he made her laugh, she would touch his forearm when they sat close together. He didn’t know how to feel about it at first but grew to like it the more she did it. Eventually, he started to depend on her little touches to keep him sane at times. When they would decide to dine in the Great Hall and a student behaved disrespectfully, Severus would think about putting the student in their place but before he could act upon his thoughts, (Y/N) had already put her hand on his and shook her head. With that simple gesture, she completely took away his anger and made him feel as if he had never thought about doing anything in the first place. 

On the 30th of November Severus was completely shattered. The students had been tormenting him all day and just before he entered his chambers, he remembered that he needed to grade NEWT exams. Days before he gave (Y/N) the permission to enter his chambers freely so she could work there without him being present. As he stumbled into his chambers, he sighed loudly. “Good evening Sev! How are you?” he heard from the study. A lot of tension left his shoulders as he heard her soft voice. “Horrible” he answered, taking off his coat and shoes. When he walked into the room she was currently working in, she turned to him immediately, seeing him look as devastated as he was. “Oh Severus, what happened?” the Astrology professor asked with worry written all over her face and got up to greet him properly. “Those dunderheads are driving me insane” Severus groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He must have disassociated for a second because he did not realise that (Y/N) had walked up to him. “I’m going to hug you now, is that okay?” (Y/N) asked softly. The tall man nodded.

Her arms wrapped around his torso as he felt his heart swell up before he realised that she had rested her head on his chest. He copied her movement and held her in his arms. He couldn’t remember the last time anybody had hugged him. In fact, he might not have ever been hugged before. It felt so nice that he never wanted to let go of her. Holding her felt like coming home – whatever home might be. As he felt his body trembling slightly at her touch, he let his head rest on top of hers. “I’m here for you, Severus” she whispered. “Do you want to talk about your problems?” she asked quietly and looked up to him while he lost himself in her eyes. Severus nodded and yawned softly when he realised that his entire body was exhausted. He needed some tea and some good sleep. Unfortunately, the last part wouldn’t happen because of the nightmares that kept him awake at night. 

As if she could read his mind, (Y/N) handed him the cup of the tea she had been drinking from and smiled as he took a big sip of it. “Doesn’t that just make you feel good? I love it when the tea warms my whole body” she said absentmindedly. Severus nodded and wanted to walk over to the desk where his work was waiting for him before the young woman took his hand and walked towards the bed. He let himself be guided and felt his heart racing once again. She drove him crazy and he enjoyed every minute of it, even if he couldn’t show it properly. 

(Y/N) sat on the bed and positioned herself in a way that left enough space for the tall man. “What is your plan now?” he asked and stretched his arms out, trying to loosen the muscles in his back. “I want you to rest your head on my lap” she said innocently. Severus was about to pass out because of his nervousness while he did as he was told. When he was positioned the way she wanted him to be, she smiled happily before she started to run her fingers through his hair. “Your day must’ve been really challenging” she mumbled, massaging his scalp thoroughly. “It was” Severus whispered and closed his eyes, solely focusing on her touch. 

“Care to talk about it? And is this okay for you, by the way? I thought it might help you calm down” (Y/N) asked, making sure he was feeling safe before she continued. Severus took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, and please ... continue with whatever you’re doing with my hair, it felt ... really nice” he whispered so that if she were any further away from him, she wouldn’t be able to hear his voice. The young professor nodded and combed through his hair carefully. Severus felt her soft fingers against his scalp again and started talking about his day but instead of him getting angry, he found himself almost purring under her touch. The only light sources in the room were his fireplace and some everlasting candles placed strategically throughout the room so that in the evening he didn’t need to light the chandelier. Severus found himself looking up to (Y/N) and examined her face like he did so many times before. He raised his hand and touched her cheek ever so cautiously – he didn’t want to hurt her and right now her skin seemed to be as precious as porcelain. She watched him study her face and let her fingers trace along his defining features, making sure not to neglect anything. Afterwards, she let her thumbs caress his pale skin while simultaneously nodding at everything he had to say. 

“I’m sorry your day was as horrible as it was” she whispered as he finished speaking. While he stared her lips as she was talking, he realised how fully and utterly he had fallen for her. He wondered if she knew that she had carefully taken his broken heart and mended it. Severus felt his eyelids grow heavy and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep in her lap. (Y/N) was sitting in a position where she just needed to adjust the pillows she rested her back against and could lay down too. She didn’t want to leave him that night – he looked so beautiful when his face was relaxed and she didn’t want to disturb his sleep.

Him resting his head on her lap and letting her play with his hair while he complained became a daily thing. Most of the time she started caressing his shoulders and his chest as well, which he adored. He felt so secure when she took care of him. Her touch was magical to him.

POV CHANGE

You knew that Severus was thankful for everything you did for him. Even at the beginning of your friendship when he was bitter about every little occurrence, you knew he relaxed when you were in his presence. You never believed in love at first sight but knew that once you saw him the day you arrived at the school, you felt somehow connected to him. After your introduction you eventually became friends, which seemed to be rare as everyone was watching your every move cautiously – you even overheard Minerva tell him that if he dared to hurt you, she would break each and every bone in his body. 

Ever since Severus started opening up to you, you knew that he needed help sorting his thoughts and you gladly volunteered to be that someone. Students started to bombard you with questions about the two of you, which you always turned into lectures about friendship and showing kindness to anyone, even if they did not take it as well as others. You became the dream-team of the school. Since you made him feel comfortable, he became calmer and did not throw as many fits as he did before you came into his life. Everyone was grateful for your effect on him because the children weren’t as scared anymore and the teachers enjoyed seeing him in a good mood. Rumour had it that some students even saw him smile once. 

POV CHANGE 

He took off his shoes and walked into his living space, seeing her sitting on his couch comfortably and reading one of his big, old potions books. “Why are you still awake?” he asked, leaning down so he could greet her with a hug. “I didn’t feel like going to bed” she yawned quietly and he could feel her stiff back relax under his touch. He loved that he had that effect on her, even if she didn’t like him back. 

He was sure that she only liked him as a friend – there’s no way anyone could be interested in him romantically. He never even thought about admitting his feelings because he was so sure that she couldn’t love a broken man like him. Nobody should. She would deserve better, he knew that. When he saw her sitting on his couch, all cuddled up with his soft, green blankets and the old, comically large book in her hands almost dozing off, he felt his heart pound like it had never before. Nothing had ever hurt him as much as knowing that she would find somebody who would make her as happy as she made him. 

He watched her yawn and stretch before he proceeded to take the book out of her hands. “Have you been enjoying my variety of books?” Severus asked as he put the book back onto the dark, black shelf. “I have, they must be worth a fortune” (Y/N) answered, rubbed her eyes and sat up properly. She looked like a lost puppy to Severus – oh how he wanted to kiss her right now.

“Come on (Y/N), you have to go to bed – you promised me we would put together the OWL exams tomorrow” he uttered, helping her get up and saw that she had put on a shirt of his to be more comfortable. “I didn’t think anybody would ever wear my clothes but myself” he chuckled as he watched her tiptoe to the bedroom and head to the big, spacey bed. Severus started to undress himself and put on his pyjama before he went into his dark bathroom to brush his teeth. As he was doing so, he inspected all of the products that weren’t there before she started making herself at home in his chambers. He didn’t mind at all – he even enjoyed the occasional body scrub. He spat out the toothpaste and washed his face before he decided that he would call it a night too. After all, he’d rather doze off to her telling him something random than stare at the book he was currently reading. 

Severus quietly walked to the bed, looking out of the window to check out if the snow was still falling. A quiet voice not far away from him stopped him from staring too long. “Sev, come here” (Y/N) yawned so the man had no choice but to as he was told. He laid down on the large bed and felt her cuddle up against him immediately. He loved feeling her cling onto his body, it made him feel as if he had a purpose. He covered the both of them with his duvet and felt her hand on his chest. Scared that she would shy away because of his scars, he tried to remove it but each time he put it away, it somehow made its way back to where it had previously been. “If you think I have a problem with the scars on your body, Sev, I don’t” the woman whispered and started to follow their outlines carefully. “Good to know” he answered, watching her hand rise and fall on his chest with each breath he took. The man closed his eyes and fell asleep while holding the woman he loved in his arms.

Hours passed before (Y/N) stirred a bit and propped her head up. “Severus, are you awake?” she whispered quietly, not wanting to interrupt his dream. “Yes, I am” he whispered back and tried to focus his eyes on hers but couldn’t find them in the pitch dark. He had woken up minutes before her and thought about his family. He thought about how for the first time in his life, he felt as if he were important to someone. He thought about the days where he felt so lost that ending his life was the only option he could think of. Severus finally felt happy and was eternally grateful that he didn’t give up. He played with her hair before he heard her felt her body move slightly. 

“Could you hold me? I had a pretty rough day” he heard her mumble and immediately wrapped both of his arms around her. How could he be so selfish and not ask her how her day was? “Of course ... do you want to talk about it? I’ll gladly listen” he asked her and helped her move on top of him. “No, I don’t, I think I just want to listen to your heartbeat” she sighed. Severus helped her adjust properly so she could get comfortable and smiled to himself when he felt her head rest on his chest like so many times before. He loved it when she did that, it made him feel so connected to her. Severus tried to remember how she would usually comfort him and tried to help her as she helped him so many times. 

“In order for good days to exist, there need to be days that are bad so the good can shine as brightly as they do” he started, drawing random shapes on her back with his fingers. “I know that you did your best today and I’m ... proud of you” he added and kissed her forehead softly. “Tomorrow will be a new day” he said, repeating the “I’m proud of you” part a few times before he felt her sit up and move off of him after a while. “Fuck” he thought and started to sweat anxiously, thinking he said something wrong. Did he scare her off? 

Just before he could say something, he felt her hug his side. “Thank you” she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. “I needed that” she added and put her hand back over his chest the way she had it before she had fallen asleep earlier that night. While Severus closed his eyes, he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his jawline shyly. He didn’t dare to move so he waited for what might happen next. (Y/N) started giving him butterfly kisses on the side of his face as Severus could feel her damp skin against his. Did she cry because of how horrible her day had been? With that thought in mind, he held her a bit tighter. She used her hand to turn his face to hers and even though they were in the utter darkness, they could see each other perfectly clear. “Friends don’t kiss each other like that” Severus mumbled, his heart racing like never before. He had so many thoughts crowding his head that he couldn’t focus on anything but her beautiful face right in front of him.

“You really think we’re just friends?” she asked abruptly. “I ... don’t exactly know what we are” he answered and felt chills going down his spine. Maybe he should’ve just said nothing. “I need you to answer this: How do you feel about me, Severus? And please, don’t lie to me” he heard her soft voice say and wished that he would have come up with something before he just started talking.

“I... I’m in love with you” he answered, his voice more monotone than ever. He was so scared of her reaction that he almost didn’t hear it. “Thank Merlin” she chuckled and wiped her dried tears off her cheeks. “Well, now you need to answer as well” he demanded.

“I’ve been in love with you ever since I sat down next to you at breakfast on the first week of school – I love you so deeply that I thought my love for you would be too much to handle and that you would not want me to be near you anymore” she answered and sat up so that she could rest her hands on his chest and lay her head on top of them. 

“I am so deeply in love with you that you consume my every thought” he started and let his fingers run through her hair like the many times she had done the same with his. “You have changed my life in just five months and I’m pretty sure that I know that if I don’t stop myself, I will devote my life to you” he admitted and felt his heart almost explode. “My love for you has given my life a real purpose” the man whispered as (Y/N) propped herself up and leaned down, stopping just before their lips could meet.

“Why did you stop?” Severus asked desperately. He needed to feel her lips against his or he might pass out. “Because I want you to be sure about this” she told him and cupped his cheeks with her hands like she would do when he would cuddle up on her lap. “I have never been so sure about anything in my life” he replied, feeling her hand rest on his chest, right above his heart. 

Severus couldn’t wait any longer and pulled her head down, finally getting to kiss her lips lovingly. He had never felt this close to anyone in his life and because of her, he felt as if he was worthy of it. “I love you so much” he whispered against her lips. (Y/N) smiled and tilted his head to the side. “Have you ever thought about the concept of soul mates?” she asked and grinned. “I have, and I think mine just revealed herself to me” he answered and kissed her again. He immediately became addicted to the taste of her lips. He couldn’t get enough of it, he felt as if he wouldn’t be able to survive without them anymore. 

“My heart belongs to you” he whispered after exchanging many kisses and sat up, pulling her onto his lap so that they were face to face. “I have been trying to confess my love to you for weeks, have you noticed?” (Y/N) asked with so much regret in her voice that it almost made him sick. “Why didn’t you?” Severus asked dumbfoundedly, holding her body close to his. “Because I did not know if you felt the same and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship” she admitted and rested her forehead on his shoulder. They sat like this for quite some time before they grew tired of the position. (Y/N) moved off of him and positioned herself in a way where unlike usually he could rest his head on her chest. Using her breasts as pillows, he fell asleep to her playing with his long, black hair. They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms.

When (Y/N) woke up, Severus was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The most reoccurring thing she understood was “I will always be there for you”. “Even when we’re both old and can’t walk by ourselves anymore? Even after all this time?” she asked jokingly. “Always” he answered and looked at the woman he loved with so much adoration in his eyes that he couldn’t even finish the things he was telling her.

“I have never seen you look so happy” she smiled as she sat up and gave him a peck on the cheek. “That’s because I have never, in my entire life, been this blissful” Severus said and cocked his head. “Will you be my girlfriend, (Y/N)?”

“Do I really need to answer this question?” the woman laughed and hugged him tightly. “Of course, I will”. As their bodies were intertwined, he rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in her familiar scent. He always loved it so much that whenever (Y/N) would walk past him in the hallways, he would forget what he was doing because all he could concentrate on was that intoxicating smell of hers. The slight hint of lavender delighted each and every time. 

“Alright Sev, I love laying in your arms, you know that, but we need to get up and work on the OWLs” (Y/N) yawned and successfully climbed out of the bed. “Can’t they wait?” he groaned and covered his face with his pillow. “No, unfortunately not – but how about I make you some breakfast to start the day off right?” his girlfriend asked rhetorically. She would’ve made it either way and was already on her way to the kitchen before she could hear a “Yes, you’re incredible” from the other side of the chambers.


End file.
